


The Rocky Horror Gallavich Show

by TaterBear



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bring Butter - This Gets Corny, Ian Gallagher and Mandy Milkovich are Best Friends, M/M, Patsy’s Pies, Protective Milkoviches, The Rocky Horror Picture Show, protective gallaghers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaterBear/pseuds/TaterBear
Summary: A few years ago, Mandy Milkovich had introduced her brother Mickey to The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He loved it. Now she’s talked him into going to see a Halloween showing. He’s not excited, but goes anyway.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	The Rocky Horror Gallavich Show

**Author's Note:**

> For the Gallavich Gift Exchange 2020 by gallavichthings 
> 
> Prompt from yellowcerulean: I would love to see a fic where Mickey is convinced to go to a raucous Halloween screening of Rocky Horror Picture Show and watches Ian preform the Rocky character. 
> 
> I went off prompt, slightly, because poor Mickey doesn’t get to see Ian actually act out his Rocky *sniffle* but he does get to enjoy looking at those gold shorts…

Mickey adjusted his plastic saxophone for the umpteenth time that night & wished he’d never agreed to do this. Happy Halloween fuckers.

Mandy scratched under her frizzy wig. “I dont fucking believe this.” She looked at everyone else who was standing around in various costumes. “I finally talk you into coming to a showing of Rocky Horror with me, & some idiot sets a bathroom trash can on fire with a cigarette.” She started scratching under her wig again, smearing the V on her forehead.

Mickey smiled, then remembered he also had been marked as a virgin & frowned. “I never should've agreed to this.”

Mandy shoved him playfully. “Shut up, you love the movie.”

He started to say that watching it at home was different than dressing up & watching other people dance around when someone from the theater came out to make an announcement.

“Sorry folks, we’re going to have to shutdown. The bathrooms are out of order & we can’t be open without a working bathroom.” The crown grumbled in different levels of disappointment. “Come back tomorrow & we’ll refund your tickets.”

Mandy snatched the wig off her head & said to Mickey “let’s go get something to eat.”

“Dressed as Eddie & Magenta? Who the fuck is gonna let us in?” Mickey took off the saxophone & looked around.

“Just start following people, we’ll end up _somewhere_.” Mandy shrugged.

Mickey nodded in agreement. _Somewhere_ was better than _here_. They started laughing & shoving each other, Mickey pretending to hit Mandy with his sax & Mandy smacking him in the face with her wig.

They ended up outside a diner with a large marquee saying Patsy’s Pies was open 24/7. Pie is always good, so they went in.

The place was full of others dressed up for the closed show, so Mickey didn’t feel quite so uncomfortable. They ended up having to sit at the counter because all the booths were full.

A brunette with a nice, but tired smile & caring eyes walked up to them with a coffee pot. “What can I getcha?”

“Hi Fiona,” Mandy said with a smile. “What do you have?”

“Mandy.” Fiona’s smile became genuine. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” She glanced towards the front of the diner. “We have a couple specials tonight.” She tried not to laugh. “Meatloaf for $10 & Tim Curry Chicken for $12 to anyone dressed up for Rocky Horror.”

“What if they’re not dressed up?” Mandy asked.

“Then they don’t get the specials.” Fiona shrugged like that was obvious.

Mickey rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help his chuckle. Corny, but he liked it. They both ordered meatloaf. He then looked towards the front of the diner where Fiona had glanced when talking to Mandy. He saw Mandy’s ex crammed into a booth with way too many people.

“Lip Gallagher is here dressed like Brad Majors.” Mickey looked at his sister, then back at the booth. One of the guys there had caught his eye. He wasn’t wearing anything but gold booty shorts. Rocky. Except Rocky was supposed to be “blonde with a tan” while this guy was a pale redhead. 

”ASSFACE!” Mandy finally got his attention. “How many times do I have to tell you to stop staring at him before you hear me?” She looked embarrassed. “That was his sister that took our order.”

“Hey Fi,” a voice said from behind them that gave Mickey goosebumps, “can we get some cheesecake?” 

Mickey turned to see the Rocky guy standing very close. He cleared his throat & Rocky raised his eyebrows at him.

He then turned & saw a smiling Mandy. “Wait, Mandy?” The guy grabbed up her up in a hug. “I didn’t know you were going to the show.”

“Not really…” she looked back towards the booth.

Mandy punched him in the arm. You never visit anymore Dickbreath.” She looked upset.

Ian looked toward the booth again. “Yeah well…” 

“Hello? Is this your new boyfriend or something?” Mickey was getting irritated that Mandy knew this gorgeous man & he didn’t.

Mandy laughed, “oh sorry.” She looked between them. “Ian, this is my brother Mickey. Mickey, this is my best friend Ian.”

Mickey smiled. “Oh Ian. Your _gay_ boyfriend right?” Mickey had never met Ian Gallagher, Lip’s younger brother, but he knew enough from Mandy to know that her best friend would kill for her, just like Mickey would.

“Hey,” Ian smiled. “That was a long time ago. I haven’t needed a beard in years.” He smiled at Mandy. “Anyway, so you’re Mickey. I thought you’d be taller.” Ian’s smile widened.

“Fuck you Gallagher.” Mickey couldn’t help but smile too. Ian’s smile was beautiful.

“So,” Mandy persisted, “why don’t you come around anymore?” Ian looked at the booth. “And don’t blame it on Lip. Because I’ve seen you since we broke up.”

Ian sighed. “That’s not it.” He looked at the floor & then back up at Mandy. He smiled & started singing. “The Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head. And I got a feeling that someone is cutting the thread.” He looked back at the booth. “Oh woe is me!” He looked back at Mandy. “My life is a misery. He closed his eyes & started getting into the song. “Oh can’t you see? I’m at the start of a pretty big…”

“What. The fuck. Is going on here?” Some dude in a party hat & tux came to stand next to Ian.

Ian sighed & rolled his eyes. “I’m getting cheesecake, George, like you asked. And this is my friend Mandy.” Ian pointed at her. “I was just saying hi.”

The guy, George, looked at Mickey. “Then who the fuck is this? Some guy you’re fucking behind my back?”

“Jesus. I’m so sick of you thinking I’m fucking every guy who looks at me.”

Fiona appeared out of nowhere then with the cheesecake. “George, don’t start…”

Mickey had just met these people, but he could already tell, this guy treating Ian this way, was something that happened on the regular.

“There a problem?” Lip was suddenly there too with a blonde Janet Weiss & a redhead Columbia holding her top hat like a weapon.

“This guy,” Mandy sneered at George, “just accused Ian of fucking my brother.” She crossed her arms.

He got in Mandy’s face. “He’s probably fucking you too, you nasty skank.”

Everything happened fast after that. Ian yanked the guy away from Mandy & Mickey punched him in the face. The guy tried to jerk around & swing on Ian, only to be met by Lip’s fist. He got free from Ian somehow, & grabbed at Janet.

“The fuck you don’t” she said as she jumped out of the way.

Columbia grabbed him now & kneed him in the crotch. “Don’t fuck with my family!” She threw him back at Ian.

“I’m tired of you constantly accusing me of cheating.” He was seething. “My family is tired of you, period. We’re through. Don’t come near me. Don’t come near my family. Don’t come near my friends.” He looked at Fiona. “You wanna do the honors?”

She smiled. “You betcha.” She took the guy by the collar. “You are hereby banned from Patsy’s. If you show up here again,” she got close the the guys bleeding, swollen face,” I will call the cops & have you hauled off for trespassing.” She drug him out the door. “And then, I’ll call my brothers, & we’ll track you down. And beat your ass. Again. And as for that girl whose face you got all up into in there, that’s a family you **definitely** don’t want to mess with.”

She walked back in to cheers. “Ok folks, sorry for the show. Free cup of coffee for everyone & half price pie for the next 5 minutes. Grab it while it’s hot.” She walked towards the kitchen. She stopped beside her brother & smiled. “Really Ian. That’s no way to behave on your first day out.”

“Of the closet” they all chimed in laughing.

Everyone around them went back to normal. Lip & his Janet went back to their booth, leaving Ian & Columbia with the Milkoviches.

Columbia looked at Mandy, “you know, you can come over & see us.” She looked towards Lip. “I miss you. I have a daughter you don’t even know. I can text you when Lip & Tami aren’t around.”

Mandy looked at the floor. “Sorry, Debbie.”

Debbie smiled. “It’s ok, I know things ended bad between you & Lip.” She started to walk away, but turned. “You should remember what I said though. Have Ian give you my number. Meet Franny.” She then went to join her brother in the booth.

Ian had been looking at Mickey while his sister talked to Mandy. Mickey could see him out of the corner of his eye, but didn’t acknowledge him. He thought Ian was checking him out & it was doing wonders for his ego.

Mandy called him out in it though. “Checking out Eddie huh Rocky?”

Ian shrugged. 

Micky asked, “What was up with that guy?” He pointed his thumb at the door.

“Rich Northside asshole.” Ian looked down at the floor again. “Said he liked slumming it. Bought me stuff. Ordered me room service. It was nice. Till it wasn’t. I was a kept boy. He gave me money. I helped Fiona with the bills. Had new clothes. I just had to put up with him being a jealous fuck who thought I was sleeping around. Wasn’t worth it though. Not really.”

“So Ian, since you’re single now…” Mandy decided to lighten the mood, “you wanna hang out with us tonight?”

He looked at Mickey again. “I’d love to.” 

* * *

Next Halloween

“Do I gotta get another V on my forehead?” Mickey whined. “I was here last year.”

“Yes,” Ian smiled at his boyfriend as he got his mark. “You didn’t actually get the experience last year, though. Remember?”

Mickey smiled. Like he could ever forget the night he met the love of his life. 

“Still wish I could have got you to dress as Frank.” Ian pouted playfully, knowing just how to rile Mickey up. 

“Fuck off. There is no way in hell I’m wearing that makeup.” Mickey shook his head.

Ian wagged his eyebrows. “You didn’t say anything about the corset though.”

Mickey just flipped him off.

Ian laughed & pulled him close. “But then again, I’m glad you didn’t.” He breathed in Mickey’s ear & Mickey shivered. “Every gay guy in here would be after you & I’m not really in the mood to go to jail for assault.” 

Mickey locked his lips. “You mean you’re not ok with other guys wanting me but I have to put up with the way every guy is looking at you?” Mickey licked his lips as he looked into Ian’s eyes. 

“Please don’t fuck in lobby.” Mandy came up to them then. She was joined by her new boyfriend, Mitch, whom she had talked into coming as Riff Raff.

Mitch laughed. “Yeah man, at least find a bathroom.” He kissed Mandy’s cheek.

Mickey actually liked Mitch. Mandy had met him through Lip Gallagher, of all people, & he was treating her better than any guy Mandy had ever cared enough about to introduce him to Mickey. Lip was Mitch’s AA sponsor & Mandy had met him one day when she had been hanging out with Debbie. Mickey was happy for his sister. 

The rest of their group came from the concessions & handed around the popcorn. They started discussing their stash of toilet paper & noisemakers, wondering whether or not they had _enough_ popcorn, when a voice called out to Ian.

“Well, look at this. Ian Gallagher as I live & breathe.” George sauntered over. This year, he wasn’t dressed at all. Just jeans & a polo shirt. He looked at Mickey & made a face. “I knew you were fucking him behind my back.”

“Fuck off George, I had only met him that night.” Ian crossed his arms. The entire group took defensive stances behind him. Ready to help if need be. “I am fucking him now though.” Ian looked fondly at Mickey, then the anger returned as he looked back at George. “And he knows, that I’m not fucking anyone but him. He **NEVER** accuses me of cheating.”

George’s face turned red. “You fucked up. I’ll never take you back. You have no idea what you’re missing.”

Ian smirked. “I’m missing the stuff & the money, but I’m definitely not missing you.” He then put on his best Joker smile. “And as for the whole ‘ _you never taking me back_ ’ thing,” Ian made air quotes, “I don’t want you to.”

Mandy snorted a laugh which drew George’s attention. “Aren’t you the slut skank from the diner. Are you fucking Ian too?”

Mitch got to George before Mickey did. It took him & Ian both to pull them apart. George was bleeding from his mouth & nose. Mitch was still fighting to get at him. “Nobody talks about my Mandy that way. Fucking **NOBODY**!”

The manager of the theater started coming towards them yelling they needed to leave. Great. Happy Halloween. Again. Only this time, they wouldn’t get their money back.

“Patsy’s?” Mandy was already pulling off her wig. “We had fun last year.” She winked, & everyone laughed.

Mickey shook his head. “Nah, I think I want to go home & watch the movie.”   
  
“We could do that though.” Debbie smiled. “Fiona is off tonight. We got the dvd with the prompts & everything. We can do the whole thing there. With Fiona & Carl & Liam.”

“Sounds good Debs” Lip nodded in agreement.

Tami looked at him. “If we do this, don’t expect me to help clean up popcorn off the floor. The last time I tried to clean under the couch, I found Frank under there naked, & I am _sooo_ not doing that again.” She shuddered.

Everyone busted out laughing at that. Typical Frank.

Ian threw his arm around Mickey. “I think maybe I want to go home & watch with just Mickey. I bet I get his ‘hot patootie’ to dance with me if we’re alone.”

“Christ, Gallagher. You’re such a dork.” Mickey rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, uh, I don’t think I want to see that.” Lip smiled though. “We’ll catch you later then huh?”

Mickey & Ian waved as they broke off from the group & headed for their apartment.

* * *

“Hey, do you remember the password to Mandy’s Vudu?” Ian called from their living room. “I know she’s got Rocky Horror. But we’re logged in Lip’s account & he doesn’t have it.”

Mickey was changing out of his Eddie costume. Ian had decided to keep his Rocky shorts on, which Mickey didn’t mind one bit, but he wanted to get comfortable. He thought while he pulled a wife beater over his head. He didn’t remember Mandy’s password. They all switched between accounts so much they should probably start writing this shit down.

Ian appeared in the doorway. “Did you hear me?”

“Yeah I heard you.” Mickey walked to the kitchen with Ian following. “I was trying to remember it.” He threw a bag of popcorn in the microwave. “Just buy it on ours.”

“Why?” Ian went to sit on their couch. “Mandy already has it.”

“You know, all this account sharing we do is probably illegal.” Mickey grabbed a beer from the fridge. He grabbed Ian one too.

Ian snickered. “Since when does a Milkovich care about whether stuff is legal?”

Mickey smiled. “Fuck you Gallagher.”

“We could always put on our own show.” Ian snuggled to Mickey as he came to sit down with the beer & popcorn. “We both know the movie by heart.” He started to kiss Mickey’s neck in that way he knew would get Mickey to agree with anything.

“I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that.” Trying to hold a straight face while he said it made Mickey’s face hurt.

“No. Out of context Meatloaf doesn’t count.” Ian shook his head. “I’m not allowing that one.” Ian was laughing though. “That was awful Mickey.”

“You’re worse.” Mickey looked lovingly at his boyfriend. “You constantly making these terrible dad jokes.”

Ian nuzzled into Mickey’s neck. “Maybe. But you laugh at every one.”

Mickey hummed. “Mmmmm. Yeah, I do.” He turned his head & kissed Ian.

“You love this corny shit.” Ian kissed him again. “You just won’t admit it.”

Mickey grabbed Ian & kissed him hard. Desire on his lips. But somehow, his brain did something it’s usually not capable of when he’s like this with Ian. Mickey, had an idea. As much as he loved all this corny shit, he didn’t love it half as much as Ian…

Ian pulled back. “I want you bad Mickey.”

Mickey put down his beer & popcorn. “Not as bad as I want you.”

Ian cocked an eyebrow. “Is that so?” Mickey nodded. “You’re on Milkovich, prove it.”

Mickey ran his fingers over Ian’s collarbone. “You know how I hadn’t really had that much dating experience when we met?”

Ian nodded. “You hadn’t been out of the closet that long when we met. It’s not a big deal though, Mickey. You know that.”

Mickey licked his lips. It was now or never. Could he really go through with what he was about to do?

“Baby,” Ian didn’t call him pet names often, so when he did, it meant something, “what’s wrong?”

Mickey swallowed, both the lump in his throat & his pride. “I was feeling done in. Couldn’t win. I’d only ever kissed before.”

Ian laughed. “That’s Janet’s song, not Eddie’s.”

Mickey put his finger over Ian’s lips to shush him. “I saw no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble & seat wetting.”

Ian started to chuckle, but stopped as Mickey pealed off his shirt & moved to straddle Ian’s lap. Have his shorts always been this tight…?

“Now all I want to know, is how go.” Mickey pressed his lips to Ian’s jugular & continued the lyrics. “I’ve tasted blood & I want more…”

Ian breathed, “more, more, more.”

Mickey smiled that Ian was playing along. “I’ll put up no resistance.” He ground his crotch into Ian’s. “I want to stay the distance.” Mickey moved Ian’s hands from his hips to his ass. “I’ve got an itch to scratch. I need assistance.”

Ian scooted to the edge of the couch, grabbed the back of Mickey’s thighs, & stood. 

Mickey continued as Ian carried him to the bed. “Touch a, touch a, touch a, touch me.” Ian dropped him on the bed. “I wanna be dirty.” Ian crawled on top of him & reached for the lube on the bedside table. “Thrill me chill me fulfill me.” Ian yanked Mickey’s shorts off. “Creature of the the night.” Mickey gasped as Ian’s lubed finger touched him.

“I’ll ‘touch a you’ alright.” Ian kissed him as he worked his finger in. “I’ll touch you like I’ve never touched you before.” He placed his left palm right above Mickey’s pubic bone & held him to the mattress as he curled the finger of his right hand directly on Mickey’s prostrate.

Mickey almost screamed, there was so much feeling. Ian added a second finger & Mickey thought he was gonna die. 

Ian pulled out his fingers out & started to line up when a loud pounding on the door interrupted them.

“THE BUILDING IS ON FIRE EVERYONE OUT!” Was being shouted up & down the hall.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Mickey looked up at Ian. “Think we got time?” He motioned his head down to where Ian’s dick was touching his hole.

There was a pounding on the door again “Anyone in there? We’re evacuating.”

“Better not chance it.” Ian gets up & throws on the shorts Mickey had changed into & headed to the bathroom to wash his hands. 

“Fucker.” Mickey grumbled as he found another set of clothes & went into the bathroom to wipe the lube off his ass.

Ian met him in the hall & they joined others as they made their way to the entrance of the building. It wasn’t a big building, an old warehouse that had been converted into 11 apartments on 3 floors & a ‘community room’ that was available for tenants to use for whatever, so there weren’t a lot of people. But it seemed someone was having a Halloween party so there were more people than usual crowding the sidewalk out front. 

“Fuck this.” Ian said looking around. “Let’s head to Fiona’s. As crowded as it is there, at least we know those assholes.”

Mickey smiled. “You think they’ll lend us a bed? That’s twice now that my Halloween had been ruined by a fire & a fuckhead being a dick to my sister.”

Ian nodded. “I’m sure they’ll let us just so they don’t have to watch us make out in the kitchen all night.”

“Wish you’d have kept the gold shorts on though.” Mickey glanced at Ian’s ass as the walked to the L. “At some point I’m gonna get to see you dancing around in those things.”

“Does that mean that you’re going to next years show?” Ian put his arm around Mickey’s shoulders.

“I don’t know man.” Seems like every time something happens & I end up hanging out with you instead.”

Ian shrugged. “It’s not my fault you keep getting Rock blocked.”

Mickey groaned. His boyfriend is such a dork.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit this was fun to write! Especially since I put that whole “Brad, Janet, Dr Scott” joke in Awkward. 
> 
> I hope my prompt divergence is ok.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr deathdoesntdancealone.
> 
> Edit: Looks like I’m still not getting links to work right in my notes. I’m guessing it’s my phone because I’m having trouble with html on another page too.


End file.
